Outtakes
In some of the movies, Disney and Pixar added a variety of hilarious outtakes (a.k.a. bloopers) to the end credits. Some were mostly of the characters forgetting their lines, making a mistake or just being silly. The outtakes could either be viewed during the end credits, while others were a special feature on a DVD or Blu-ray. Some TV shows either made or otherwise had their rights owned by Disney (many on the Disney Channel) also included outtakes in the closing credits/scenes. Disney ''The Lion King These bloopers were found on a Blu-ray bonus feature: *Mufasa practicing his roar on the edge of Pride Rock. *Timon pulling a muscle in his leg and bursting into laughter. *Shenzi practicing her laugh, while a bored-looking Ed watches. *Timon spitting out a "bad bug" that he ate. *Scar cannot pronounce the word "responsible." *Simba cannot pronounce the phrase "Hakuna Matata." *Nala forgets her line, "Simba is the rightful king." *Timon rehearsing his performance at the start of the "Hawaiian War Chant." *Rafiki falling asleep on a rock during shooting of a scene with Simba. *Pumbaa letting out gas during shooting. *Rafiki carrying baby Simba but stumbling and letting Simba fall from Pride Rock. Brother Bear These bloopers were labeled as "Koda's Outtakes": *(Kenai sneaks up on what he thinks is the bear... Stitch appears) **'Director:' "Cut, cut! Who let him on the set? Security!" *(Kenai draws line in dirt between him and Koda) **'Koda:' "Making a movie is a lot of hard work, and things don't always go as planned. For example..." *(Koda draws circle in dirt around him and Kenai, Kenai and Koda fall down hole made by circle) **'Director:' "Can somebody fix that?" *'Koda:' "Okay, this next scene was shot right after lunch!" **'Denahi:' "Did...I say 'little'?" **(Kenai burps) **'Director:' "Cut!" *(Kenai and Koda rest inside glacier) **'Director:' "Okay, everybody, ready?" **(Kenai farts) **'Koda:' "Okay, that was not me!" *(Kenai is about to stand up on mammoth) **'Director:' "And...ACTION!" **(Kenai stands up, loses balance, falls into water) **'Director:' "Cut! Back up the herd!" *(Koda climbs up mammoth's trunk) **'Director:' "Rolling, and...cue the mammoth!" **(Mammoth lifts trunk up, Koda is flung into the air) **'Mammoth:' "Oh, sorry!" *(Koda falls into water) **'Director:' "Can someone pick up the cub, please?" **'Mammoth:' "Is he okay?" *(Kenai is about to jump to another platform) **'Director:' "C'mon, jump!" **(Kenai jumps to other ledge, Kenai lands on ledge, and falls back) **'Director:' "Guys, one of you is supposed to catch him." *(At manhood ceremony) **'Tanana:' "You nervous?" **'Kenai:' (Tanana paints a nose and whiskers on his face) "Excited!" **'Koda:' "That's a good look for him!" *(Denahi is about to jump after Kenai on the other side of a cliff) **'Director:' "And...ACTION!" **(Denahi runs after Kenai, trips and falls to the ground) **'Director:' "One more time, Denahi!" *(again) **(Denahi runs after Kenai) **'Denahi:' (Jumps) "DAAAAAAAAAAAA..." (Doesn't jump hard enough, and falls down cliff) **'Director:' "Alright, we're losing our lights, let's go again!" *(again) **(Denahi runs after Kenai) **'Denahi:' (Jumps hard enough) "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA--OOF!" (Gets smacked by the tree, gets dizzy, and falls down cliff) **'Koda:' "This was not one of his better days!" *(A gerbil wakes up and sees the mammoths walking along, and gets squashed by a mammoth's foot) **'Director:' "Take your marks, people!" **'Mammoth:' "Sorry about that!" **'Gerbil:' "I'm OK!" *(At manhood ceremony) **'Director:' "And...ACTION!" **'Tanana:' "Let love guide your actions, and one day, you'll be a man! And we'll place your--" (Wall appears to be drawn on by all Shell Lougers and Koda and Rutt and Tuke) "Oh, this isn't gonna work!" **'Koda:' "We all got in on that one!" *(Kenai and Denahi search the pond for Sitka) **'Denahi:' "KENAI!" **(Sitka appears to be floating on the water with lemonade) **'Koda:' "Guess he started his vacation early." *(Denahi tries to flip the log bridge over, Kenai and Koda struggle, Kenai throws Koda, and Koda gets smacked onto the screen, screen breaks) **'Koda:' "I had to lie down there for that one." **'Director:' "Wipe it off, and let's go again!" *(Koda and Kenai sleep on hill, Koda cuddles up behind Kenai, and farts) **'Koda:' "Okay, that one WAS me!" **'Director:' "Keep rolling, let's print that!" *(Kenai grabs Denahi just before he falls) **'Kenai:' "Hold on!" **'Denahi:' "C'mon, pull--" (Denahi slips out of shirt) "WHOAH!" (falls) **'Director:' "Wardrobe, can we fix that?" **'Denahi:' (Crashes) "Ow!" *(Kenai throws Koda again) **'Koda:' "This one still gives me nightmares!" **(Koda almost makes it, but falls down cliff) *(Tanana about to throw boot at Kenai to calm him down) **'Director:' "Nice and easy, Tanana!" **(Tenana throws rubber duck at Kenai's nose) **'Director:' "Cut, let's try it again!" *(again) **(Tanana throws fish at Kenai) **'Director:' "One more time!" *(again) **(Tanana throws anvil at Kenai) **'Kenai:' "OW! Oh, please stop!" Pixar A Bug's Life This was the first movie to have outtakes: ﻿ *Hopper is doing his line of "Are you saying I'm stupid? Do I look stupid to you?", but Atta can't help but burst out laughing, so they try the take again and she's still laughing. The third time, Atta says, "Yes!" with more laughing. Hopper is upset and says: "This is the fifteenth take, I cannot work like this, I will be in my trailer." Atta then says, "I need a break." *Rosie is doing her line of telling Flik that they are not fighting Grasshoppers, but is interrupted by the sound of someone hammering off-screen, so she tells them to stop. The bell rings and Slim asks if they can see him in the shot. *Flik grabs a piece of dandelion and shouts out Buzz's catchphrase of "To Infinity and Beyond!". The crew starts laughing and Flik apologizes, saying that he couldn't resist. *Molt is asking Hopper why they should go back to Ant Island and Hopper jumps up and moves towards him, resulting in Molt accidentally knocking over the camera and apologizing. *When Flik and Atta get their antennae tangled together, they end up getting tied in a knot. Flik then desperately tries to untie them with Atta screaming in pain. *Dr. Flora is flirting with another ant on the set, who turns out to be a cardboard cutout when she knocks him down. She apologizes and tells the crew to put him in her car. *Atta falls off the Council Chamber stand with everyone laughing. *Slim does the scene with Hopper after squeezing berry juice on his eye. He then starts yelling that the juice is in his eye and that he's in real pain. Hopper laughs and Slim leaves, demanding that the crew stop the camera. *Aphie urinates on the Queen's lap. Flik and the crew are then laughing while she asks for a towel. *Thumper roars at Dot, but suddenly breaks character and voices that he doesn't feel that he is coming across as scary. He then suggests lathering up a bunch of spit and asks for another take. *P.T. Flea smacks his face against the camera lens. The others were added a few weeks after the film's release: *Slim tries to say his line, but starts laughing because Francis has something in his nose, which starts the others off too. Francis turns around to reveal a twig stuck in his nose. Everyone else laughs hysterically. *Mr. Soil is doing his scene with Dr. Flora who accidentally says Princess Abba instead of Atta. She laughs while Mr. Soil chuckles while shaking his head in amusement and Woody appears with an upside-down movie clipboard to end the take. *The Circus Bugs are landing and Heimlich, who is being held by Dim, gets his face squashed on the camera lens. *Hopper is doing the scene of threatening Molt, when suddenly Molt apologizes for not saying his line because Hopper looked funny, which he asks for another take. The second time, Molt laughs and apologizes again saying that Hopper made him laugh and promises to get it right this time. The third time, he still ends up laughing. *Tuck and Roll are doing their acrobat scene that goes slightly wrong with both of them falling down, which they both laugh. The second time, they do it again with Roll landing on his head and back. The third time, Roll goes up into the air and doesn't come down again. *Slim swallows a bug while flying with Francis. He chokes and Francis laughs. *When Flik and Dot are doing the seed scene, Dot forgets her line. *Heimlich is about to get eaten by the Bird, when it breaks down, revealing it to be a large animatronic. Heimlich then asks if they can break for lunch. *Rosie is with Tuck and Roll who have a burping contest. Suddenly, Roll farts and Rosie asks them to stop. She then walks off-screen, asking for her agent Cindy on the phone, while the two pill bugs laugh. *Heimlich is eating every leaf he can when he suddenly falls out of Dim's grip. Toy Story 2 This was the second movie to have outtakes: * When Woody sits down on the brown tape in Al's apartment, he accidentally gets his bottom stuck in the hole which sets the crew off laughing. After trying to get out, Woody starts to laugh too, asking, "A little help here, please?" and continues laughing hysterically as he tries to walk with it still stuck to him. * When the gang (including Utility Belt Buzz) tries to use Rex's head like a battering ram, the air conditioning vent is still screwed on, and they crash into it, then Rex cries out in pain, "Ow!" * In the Buzz Lightyear aisle at Al's Toy Barn, one of the Buzz Lightyear action figures accidentally belches, and the others start to bellyache, since it apparently was the fifth time they did that scene. * When Mrs. Potato Head is packing things for Mr. Potato Head for his trip to rescue Woody ("I'm packing you an extra pair of shoes, and your angry eyes, just in case."), she puts in: # Some cheese puffs (if he gets hungry) and a key (unknown purpose for it). # A golf ball (if he has time to play golf), a plastic steak, a rubber ducky, and a yo-yo. # An extra bouncy bouncy ball and extra teeth (she warns him that they chatter, and they do so, causing him to jump and say, "Whoa!"). # Crayons (if he gets bored) and a huge lump of blue Play-Doh (which she tries to squeeze in nearly making some of his pieces fall out). # A dime to call her and monkey chow (Mr. Potato Head asks what it's for and she furiously states that it's for the monkeys.) The Barrel of Monkeys start attacking him for the chow, to the point where he shouts: "That's it! I draw the line at monkeys! Get my agent on the phone!" ''Between Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segments 1 and 2: * When Jessie first meets Woody, she fiddles with his string, accidentally pulling it right out of his back. Woody is heard crashing into some off-screen props. At first, Jessie's stunned for a second, but then cracks up, asking, "Could-should we just-Should that be part of the movie now? He lo-he lost his string!" before falling to her knees and roaring with laughter again along with Woody. Between Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segments 2 and 3: * Slinky, after doing one scene, is complimenting his bottom half, and starts petting it. His bottom half's foot is starting to tap with pleasure. * Wheezy, when Mike tosses him his microphone, gets hit by it, and becomes worried he "hurt his equipment." In the second take, the microphone hits him again, but this time Wheezy accidentally swallows his new squeaker, and starts coughing. Between Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segments 3 and 4: * Buzz is walking down the aisle of Buzz Lightyear action figures. He sees Woody in one of the boxes, making incredibly silly faces, causing the crew to start laughing, which in turn causes Buzz to hold his hands up and snort with laughter. * When Buzz pulls up his helmet, a pair of big bushy eyebrows, a mustache, and a goatee appear in black marker. The crew starts to laugh, which Buzz sees it and laughs sarcastically, blaming Woody for it; another is where Lenny accidentally leaves two dark circles on Buzz's helmet that resemble glasses, which sets everybody but Buzz off laughing, who once again blames Woody for it; and the final one is where Buzz's wings pop open, with the phrase "This Space For Rent" written on them, Buzz also sees this and walks off, shouting "Darn it, Woody!" Between Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segments 4 and 5: * Flik and Heimlich, two of the characters from A Bug's Life, appear. Flik thinks it's the sequel to their movie, but as Heimlich explains the situation, Buzz is shown chopping through the branch they were standing on. * When Woody asks if the Roundup Gang would like to become Andy's toys, Stinky Pete, instead of not being inside his box, is still there, with two twin Barbie dolls. Stinky Pete promises them a role in the sequel, only to be embarrassed when he realizes that they were shooting the film, and quickly ushers the Barbie dolls out. * The three Squeeze Toy Aliens are in the Pizza Planet truck, talking about their careers. One of them reveals that he's going to star in a toothpaste commercial, which impresses the other two. After Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head segment 5: * When Stinky Pete says it's Woody's choice to go to the Toy Museum or go back to Andy's, he ruins the dramatic moment by farting loudly, which sets almost everyone off in a fit of laughter. Stinky Pete apologizes, humorously remarking that this must be the reason he is called "Stinky Pete." * The last outtake is Tour Guide Barbie saying "B-Bye" multiple times, and after the scene's over, she is relieved, saying that her mouth couldn't take much more smiling. ''Monsters, Inc. This was the third movie to have outtakes: *As Sulley is backing away from Boo, he falls over backwards with the arm chair, which they both laugh. *The Monsters are entering the scare floor. Sulley trips and falls in slow motion, which in turn causes the other Monsters to fall. *Boo keeps missing Sulley throwing cereal in her mouth, the final throw makes her fall over backwards. She and the crew laugh hysterically. *Sulley opens the toilet stall and Roz suddenly appears making him jump. Everyone laughs. *Smitty accidentally calls Sulley "Solomon." Needleman says he's an idiot and that he's ruined their chance of working in Hollywood. *While the CDA workers are landing through the roof, one lands hard on the glass window. *The CDA shave and wash George. When they're finished, the curtain comes down with Roz in his place who then says "Ta-dah!", causing everyone to burst out laughing. *Mike accidentally says "Go throw up." Everyone laughs, but Mike can't see his mistake. *When Sulley is saying good morning to Ted, a familiar roar is heard, which it's Rex trying out for the role. He asks anxiously how it went, if he can do it again and promises to be taller. *As they run through the corridor, Sulley slips on the floor and crashes into some off-screen props. He can be heard saying "Ow" weakly. The others laugh and Mike asks for more wax on the floor. *Sulley says: "Look-lay in the bag-bay" and Mike says that he meant "Ook-lay in the ag-bay" and tells him that he should take a minute to "Ead-ray his ipt-scray." They laugh. *Sulley opens the door of the closet and Roz appears in the doorway saying "Guess who?". Everyone laughs. *Fungus pulls down the different wallpaper that Randall blends into. Suddenly, he blends in with an artistic portrait. Fungus and everyone else laughs. Randall sees the joke and says he looks good. *Needleman and Smitty are shredding the door, when the shredder goes out of control, going all over the set and finally hitting the camera. *When Mike and Sulley are telling their co-workers about their musical play, Mike sings: "Get the thing away from me you guys. Put that thing back where it came from, or I'll poke myself in the eye," while Sulley does some hilarious dancing. *Although not an outtake, Sulley introduces the play and Mike with the rest of cast acts it out. The play finally ends with Mike thanking the audience who have his mother amongst them whistling in admiration. The Incredibles Although this movie did not have outtakes at the end of the movie, the 2-disc collector's edition DVD featured a segment called "Incredi-Blunders", which were accidental animation mistakes from the making of the film. It had 4 different sections: "Bad Hair Day", "Wardrobe Malfunction", "Clowning Around", and "What The...?" These are some examples of the footage shown. *In Bad Hair Day, Violet was hiding from Tony with an invisible head. When her head reappears, her hair is extremely frizzy, and laughs are heard. *Also in Bad Hair Day, Mr. Incredible's hair was staying in the same place as his head turned around, making a soft squeaking sound; and Violet gets up from her plane seat after she says, "It's not my fault!" As she gets up, her hair is looping around in the air, as a slide whistle sounds. *In Clowning Around, Syndrome is shown licking a disturbed Mirage. *In Wardrobe Malfuntion, the Parsons at Bob and Helen's wedding has a close up on his face as he says, "Robert Parr, would you have this woman to be your--", although he gets cut off as it shows his whole body (he is wearing a singlet), and laughter is again heard. *In What The...?, Mr. Incredible says "Fly home, Buddy. I work alone." Bomb Voyage's head is not there, but only his eyes and teeth. Instead of saying "Et ton costume est complètement ridicule!" ("And your outfit is totally ridiculous!"), a dog barking sound is heard. TV shows Smart Guy Even Stevens *In the first season episode "Movie Madness", outtakes are shown of the episode, justified in-universe as being the outtakes for the movie Louis Stevens attempted to make. Lizzie McGuire'' Trivia *When Dr. Flora accidentally says, "Abba," she refers to the Swedish pop group ABBA, as she talks about going disco. *The "Incredi-Blunders" are not considered outtakes like the ones seen in the end credits of the other three movies. *The bloopers in which characters forget their lines are most likely actual bloopers from voice recording sessions. Category:Lists Category:Pixar Category:The Lion King Category:Brother Bear Category:Toy Story Category:A Bug's Life Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:The Incredibles Category:Finding Dory Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios